The Data Management and Biostatistics Core (DMB) provides consultation and technical support for study design, data collection, monitoring study data integrity, statistical analysis and analytic interpretation for Center projects and cores. The DMB has been organized to address the challenges of conducting multiple projects simultaneously. The data from the six projects and three cores is voluminous and comes from a wide range of sources. The variety and volume of data represent enormous potential for the Center, but also underscores the importance of a comprehensive data management methodology and quality biostatistical support to achieve the Centers aims. DMB Core members have substantial expertise in these areas and will provide comprehensive support services to the Center projects and cores. A core devoted to biostatistics and data management will enhance the process of data collection, insure that data is properly managed; data integrity is maintained and statistical analyses and the interpretation of study results are accurately conducted, allowing all investigators to be more fully productive in fulfilling the substantive research aims put forth by each core and project. Jim Robinson will be the Principal investigator of the DMB Core. Mr. Robinson has over 35 years of experience in clinical research data management, informatics and biostatistics. He is the Director of Innovative Clinical Research Solutions at the Nathan Kline Institute and Director of Clinical Research Informatics at the New York University Langone Medical Center Department of Psychiatry. The Data Management Core has four primary goals: 1) to implement and integrate a centralized data management methodology, 2) to provide active statistical consultation and support in the design, analyses and interpretation of the Centers studies including publishing the results in professional journals and disseminating results for public consumption, 3) to stimulate the exchange of ideas and knowledge between investigators from different Center projects;and 4. to facilitate cross-projects studies and develop new statistical methodologies. The Data Management Core wi|l also provide full database management to clinical trials being conduction in Project 6, will integrate database information across other clinical projects (Projects 1 and 5 and Core B), will support DNA databanking being conducted by Core B, will maintain the Center website and will support Center data sharing operations. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Schizophrenia is a major mental disorder. Neurocognitive dysfunction is a core component of schizophrenia and a major determinant of poor long-term outcome. This project is part of a Center application to determine brain mechanisms underlying neurocognitive dysfunction in schizophrenia with particular emphasis on sensory processing dysfunction. This Core will provide necessary database and statistical support to ensure successful completion of Center aims.